


First Date

by BlackBirdAolen



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Checking out, F/M, Sweetness, Teasing, Zoo, date, early morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 00:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11566983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: After a long time of being close, Wanda and Bucky finally are ready for a date.Got a fanfic idea for me?My deviantART - full of original fiction.Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.





	First Date

The sun was barely blinking over the horizon, but Wanda already woke from that little bit. She was a bit fluttery today, and she couldn’t help herself really. After months of cautiously growing closer to each other, she finally had gotten a date. Bucky had been a bit hesitant to ask her out, but Wanda thought of it as rather sweet. She could sense that he wanted to show respect to her, but also didn’t want to make her wait for too long. It was a delicate balance, but he had pulled it off.

She remained in her bed for a while longer, thinking of the day ahead. It would be the first time that they really would go out together anywhere. It was an exciting thought, and she couldn’t wait for what the day would offer. Probably some of Tony’s teasing would come across (though that would be controlled by Steve and Natasha, neither of whom appreciated Tony’s stupid comments), Vision might become confused, but overall, the day would go over smoothly.

Wanda sat up in her bed, ruffling through her hair. At least she had been able to sleep, and not laid awake for the whole night, wondering about all that could possibly go wrong. That probably was thanks to the meditation practice she had had with Strange. It had helped to focus her mind, and it made it easier for her to keep unwanted thoughts at bay.

“Good morning.” Bucky greeted her with a smile when Wanda showed up for breakfast. She was a touch surprised to see him up so early, before anyone else. But she supposed that she shouldn’t have been surprised at all. He was used to getting up early, after all.

“Morning.” Wanda yawned involuntarily, and laughed. “I think that I might not be all that awake.”

Bucky grinned, but he looked a bit tired, too. “I guess we both are. Maybe we should lay down for a while again?”

“No, then we might oversleep.” Wanda glimpsed out of the window. With the blinds down a little, there were only a couple of rays coming in from the morning sun. “Besides, it’s nice to have such a view.”

Bucky laughed, then they resumed to eat breakfast quietly. No one else was showing up yet – the night had been a long one, apparently. Wanda hadn’t heard much of the others, but she supposed that she already had been fast sleep by that point. They teased one another about who was looking more sleep-deprived, but ultimately, they wanted to get out and going. It was still early, only seven in the morning, but it would soon become livelier, and by that time, Wanda wanted to be well out of reach of the others.

“Any plans where we are going first?” Wanda had dressed and tried to not too obviously check out Bucky, who was still in his muscle shirt and trying to decide which jacket to pick.

“I thought the zoo would be a nice start. And we can take it from there.” Bucky played with his muscles a little, just to tease Wanda, and that resulted in a nice red blush on her cheeks. “I guess you’ll like the view everywhere.”

“Oh psh, shut up.” Wanda laughed, but they were ready to go. “I’ll use my magic against you if you tease me too much.”

“Uh, kinky.” But there was a slight blush on Bucky’s face, too. He apparently had thought about a couple of ways already. “Well, then I better make sure that the powerful Scarlet Witch gets her way, right?”


End file.
